Boys Night Out
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Cloud is convinced to go to the boys night out, he has a bit of fun and doesn't go home alone. Reno/Cloud, Rude/Reno/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Rufus


Title: Boy's Night Out

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Pairing: Rude/Reno, Reno/Cloud, Rude/Reno/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Rufus'

Rating: Rish, naughty stuff but no Sex

Notes: Inspired by the picture of the same name found on Y!Gallery

Cloud had been a little skeptical when Cid had said they where meeting Rufus and his Turks at the bar. Certainly things had been smoother between the two groups since the incident with the clones, but at the same time, things weren't all roses.

But Vincent had softly agreed that it would be a good experience, and that they would have fun. So Cloud decided to go with them. At least with the others there he was certain he wouldn't feel like a third wheel. Cid had muttered something about a boy's night out, but Cloud knew that after a few drinks the blond pilot would be pawing at his lover and making the usually unflappable Vincent blush.

What he hadn't expected was Reno shoving his tongue down his throat. Not that it felt bad mind you, in fact what Reno had been doing before his tongue had entered Cloud's mouth had been quite interesting. There was a hand on his thigh, his left hand was gripping the soft fabric of the red heads shirt. His right was moving to pull Reno closer as he melted into the rather intense kiss.

Okay sure, Cloud had downed a few drinks. But he wasn't drunk, Tseng was drunk. But Cloud was…buzzed. And who cared if the person groping you was someone you'd always seen as an enemy? Reno was hot, he could admit it, and the others seemed to be enjoying the show as much as Cloud enjoyed being a part of it.

Tseng had pulled a lighter out from somewhere and was waving it around. Rufus was cheering on the impromptu make-out session. Rude, the bastard was just smirking. Cloud wondered if Reno'd ever done this to his partner, but only briefly as the Red-head started to suck on his tongue now. A moan left the blond and he groped the other man closer, his hand sliding down to squeeze Reno's ass a little. That earned him a moan as well.

Vincent was silently snuggled to Cid, watching, a little in embarrassment as his friend was pinned to the wall and very thoroughly molested. Cid smirked and let his arm give Vincent's a squeeze.

"Glad we talked him into coming now?" The blond purred into a pale ear. Vincent shivered, his ruby eyes flicking to the taller man.

"I suppose, I figured you just wanted an excuse to get drunk." Vincent murmured, his eyes flicking around. Rude was looking far to pleased seeing his Partner and lover, the former Turk was certain of that, making mush out of someone who had been out to kill them only a few years ago. Rufus had managed to get the lighter away from Tseng before he burned something, like himself and was straddling said man's lap kissing him deeply.

"Oh I did, but I figured Cloud needed to relax too, he hasn't had any in ages you know." Cid smirked and actually bit onto the soft appendage in front of him. Vincent's eyes widened and a low growl left him, his claw giving Cid's thigh the lightest squeeze.

"You may be right about that….now stop it." Vincent hated public displays when they involved him. Cid snorted and settled back some, getting his refreshed drink in hand and chugging some of it.

"Relax love, you'll live longer."

"I'm more than old enough to be your father Cid." Vincnet said dryly, then smirked and leaned over, brushing his lips to the man's cheek. "Just wait till we get home." A soft purr touched his voice. Cid blinked then smirked and nodded in agreement, settling down to watch the show again.

Reno had Cloud's pants opened and was on his knees in front of the blond. From the look on Cloud's face he was damn close to letting it go.

Reno bobbed his head and did something. The blond above him started to cry out, but was silenced easily by a larger man claiming his lips. When Rude had moved nobody was quite sure. But Reno pulled back, licking his lips some and looking up with a strangely wolfish pleased grin on his face. His green eyes flicked briefly, playfully.

"Does this mean we can take him home Rude?"

The bald man broke the kiss, leaving a flushed and softly panting Cloud who blinked hazily at them both. "Of course Aibou." He purred. "Fix his pants and we'll go…I'm sure nobody will mind.

Cloud started to protest, but it trailed off into a moan as Reno quickly fixed up his pants, managing to tease at the same time. It seemed the party was over...at least, the one that involved all of them.

Rufus and Tseng had disappeared, Cloud had been pulled off. Vincent glanced at Cid and smirked, moving to get up with ease. "Mission accomplished." The dark haired man purred, then turned with a wink and headed for the door. It took the blond a few moments to process that but he quickly was up, slapping some money down and hurrying after his lover. They probably wouldn't make it home…


End file.
